1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to educational and amusement devices and especially to a craft work apparatus and game as contained in a picture construction kit.
The picture construction kit of this invention is concerned with the development of arts and crafts skills through the composition of art work using buttons and is particularly adapted for providing creative play activity, entertainment, rehabilitation therapy and can further be suitably utilized for other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the concept of developing and expanding arts and crafts skills within a construction game environment has been previously introduced, the presently known games of this type have not been able to provide a wide scope of creative independence by the user. Frequently such games are limited in the amount of creative interplay and by other limitations. Additionally, prescribed guide lines or directions as to how, where and what colors are to be applied on designated areas on a picture critically restrict the freedom of creative expression.
The present invention solves many of these shortcomings by providing only the barest minimum suggestion for the composing of a picture or design. The picture kit of this invention not only includes a wide variety of coloring implements by also provides decorative articles or objects, such as buttons, which can be attached using glue or thread in various manners to complement or complete the art work.
Although the utilization of unconventional art materials has been used before in picture construction games, these games generally rely on a tedious and repetitive, basically mechanical, operation for attaching objects, and a person soon loses interest. Further, these games do not achieve the esthetic and artistic effects in the finished art work as with the instant invention. In addition, the technique of the present invention provides an improved bonding between buttons and backing card.